


Naoto's Gun

by JD_Kloosterman



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Kloosterman/pseuds/JD_Kloosterman
Summary: “How’d you get a freaking license, man?”  Kanji was eyeing her in a way that made her feel a little warm.  “You’re like, fourteen.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Naoto's Gun

“Okay, so before we take you into the TV, we need to figure something out, and that’s your weapon, Naoto,” Shouji said. “You saw how it is in there. It’s dangerous. If you’re going to be fighting Shadows with us, you’ll need something.”

“Yes, of course. I should prepare.” Naoto laid her gun on the table and took out a box of ammo. 

She was half-way through loading it when she looked up and saw everyone staring at her. “Is something wrong?”

“That’s, uh… is that a gun?” Yosuke almost squeaked.

“Oh my word, you have a gun?” Chie almost squealed.

Naoto blinked. “Naturally. I am a detective. I am not on the police force at the moment, so I don’t carry it around loaded, but…”

“How’d you get a freaking license, man?” Kanji was eyeing her in a way that made her feel a little warm. “You’re like, fourteen.”

“I… took a course.” She looked around the circle again. “My grampa did pull some strings, but I fulfilled all the basic requirements. It helped that I originally obtained a license in America.” She'd needed to have a weapon that criminals took seriously. No one there had thought it very strange that a 12- year-old (at the time) girl wanted to know how to use a handgun. At times she forgot how different Japan was. She looked across at Shouji, the erstwhile leader. “Is it a problem?”

He had an intrigued look on his face. “Let’s just see how it handles.”

* * *

BANG BANG BANG.

The High Mage deflated like a balloon, leaking dark spores which wafted into the wind. Naoto twirled the gun around her hand in a little bit of showmanship and glanced over at Shouji.

“Hm.” Shouji rubbed his chin. “How many bullets do you have for that thing?”

“About twenty rounds or so.” Naoto shrugged.

“How about we save them for the fast-moving, fleshier targets, then,” he said. “I’m not sure how that would do against the tanks.”

Naoto blinked as the others moved on. “They have _tanks_ here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short fun bit that occurred to me.


End file.
